


A Merfolk Legend

by HollowHaven



Category: Original Work, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Legends, Lore - Freeform, Merman/mermaid, mer, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowHaven/pseuds/HollowHaven
Summary: A legend created by Jynx. Written by me





	A Merfolk Legend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Legends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659626) by [jynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx). 



> This is for Jynx. I had read their story legend and figured I would give it a shot at writing just the legend itself. I hope you like it Jynx. I give you all the credit for the creation of this. I just simply wrote it.

There once was a time when there where many mer. All over. Like seals, only much, much more. The people had lived on both the land and in the sea. Not many people, but still people all the same. There were good people and bad people. Then there were magic people who meddle in life. One had wanted all that he had seen and wanted and craved with all of his greed. He was greedy and mean, filled with hatred and scorn. Not like the mer. No, not like them at all. The white wizard with his white birds at command. He chased the mer with the with these birds of white that cooed with the man’s magic. He drove them to the sea wanting all that they had. But, some stayed. Others fought. Others forgot. The birds chased and chased and the mer swam and swam, far, far away. Though in the chase the birds had flown too far out to sea. They begun to turn to stone and drop deep down into the waves. They fell to the waves as stone they became. Sand dwellers, below these waves, then began to gobble up these birds of stone. The ate them up one by one until they were all gone. But now when you brake the sand dwellers open you set the birds free. The birds where were not bad, only the man that had them trapped with his wicked spells. The birds are free though, like the mer are free. The sky is the sea and the sea is the sky. And now it will always be.


End file.
